Various types of electronic devices, such as personal computer, smartphones, electronic tables, electronic readers, portable media players, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and Blackberry® devices, are available to transmit and/or receive various information over wired and/or wireless connections. These devices can store and process an increasing amount of information, including digital books, digital music, and digital movies. The digital media can be purchased from e-commerce stores and downloaded on to the electronic devices. In most instances, purchasing a physical copy of the book, music, or movie provides the user with rights or access to that physical copy, but does not provide rights to other versions of the content. Customers who have physical copies of books, music, or movies can sometimes desire a digital copy thereof as well. Such customers typically will have to purchase a digital copy of the media in addition to the physical copy of the media.